Blue Flames
by VampyrSarah
Summary: Takes place about a week after Rin and Yukio Okumara close the Guhenna Gate. Now that both boys have awakened as demons, the party is about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! So this is my first fan fiction that I'm actually proud of and I hope you guys like it!_

_Warning: There will be Yaoi (guyXguy) in later chapters so don't like it, don't read it. _

_I do not own Blue Exorcist. I only own this FanFiction. If I did own it there would be twincest!_

* * *

_In the Infirmary, battered and bruised._

"Rin?" said Yukio, waking up after passing out sometime ago.

"You finally awake?" teases Rin as he comes over to sit on the edge of the bed. He's in better condition than Yukio with now only a small bandage on his cheek, and wearing his school uniform.

"W-what happened?" asks the younger twin, attempting to sit up when he sees something flicking in the corner of his eye, "Can you get your tail out of my face?" he snaps irritably.

"What are you talking about Four Eyes? I'm way over here," handing Yukio his glasses. _Why is everything always my fault, Baka?!_

He bolts upright while grabbing at the black fuzz, yelping when he tries pulling at it, "What the-!" he cuts off as everything that happened over the past week comes rushing back to him, his shoulders slumping forward in shock, "That really happened." Not really asking, as he slowly takes his glasses from Rin.

The older Okumara twin looks at his baby brother sympathetically, "Yeah it did," he says shrugging awkwardly in an attempt to relieve the tension, "but hey, on the bright side we kicked Satan's ass!"

The younger twin relaxes a bit at this news, "Good… so does this," holding up his tail that didn't have the same puff at the end that his brother's did, "mean I'm still a demon."

"Yeah it looks like it, but Mephisto said he could try to seal your powers if you want." looking kind of sad as he speaks the last part.

"Why?" asks Yukio, chuckling lightly at Rin's astonished expression, "I'm just a bit disappointed I'll have to waste time training." smirks "Though I'm sure min won't take nearly as long as yours."

"Oh yeah?! And what's that supposed to mean Four-Eyes?!"

"Well I obviously have better self-control and concentration. Plus, I'll finally be on the same level, maybe higher, than Nii-san!"

Flabbergasted, "I thought you hated demons?! You just went on demon genocide! Were going to kill Kuro, shoot him right off my shoulder!" now on a full force rant, "Heck my first day of Cram School you were ready to shoot _me_!"

As Rin says all of this, Yukio stops laughing turning kind of depressed, "I was trying to save you."

"What the heck are you talking about Four-Eyes?!" still fired up.

Yukio sighs ashamed, "Our lying bastard of a grandfather, if he even was our grandfather, said he knew a way to make you human again."

Rin sighs in return, calming down a bit, "He's the one who put **_Jacob's Ladder _**into effect," shaking head, "what in Assiah made you believe he'd help a demon, supposedly related to him or not?"

Hiding his face in his hands, unable to look at Rin, "I've always wanted to be able to protect you so when given the opportunity, I guess I was just so hopeful I didn't think. I am so sorry!"

Rolls eyes, knocking his baby brother on the back of the head, "Ba-ka!" rolling eyes even more as Yukio holds his head making a confused face, "I'm the big brother. _I'm_ supposed to protect _you_, not the other way around! And ask me next time because, actually, I no longer have a problem with being a demon, I can protect the people I care about easier. There are a few perks to being a demon you know!" sighs, "What I'm trying to say is that next time you meet some bat-shit crazy relative of ours that's trying to _help_, let me know. Okay?"

Had moved hands from face during Rin's scolding now just bowing head in shame, "Alright…but I do want to remain a demon, I guess for the same reasons as you…"

"Whatever as long as you're sure," hands behind head, "Mephisto said you have about 3 weeks before the effect irreversible so relish it I guess."

"What do you mean?" he ask finally putting glasses on, "And why are my glasses blurry?"

"I thought you were the smart twin. As in before you can't be hum-"he cuts off as the last of what Yukio said finally sinks in, "wait what?" looking confused at his blinking little brother.

"My glasses, I can't see," taking them off, "what the heck? I didn't even notice!" getting excited at realization.

"Notice what? What's going on?"

A giant grin spreads across the younger Okumara's face as he looks at his brother, "Nii-san, I don't think I'll be needing these anymore," throwing his glasses at the trash.

Rin catches them putting them in his pocket, "This is amazing, but remember, three weeks," holding up fingers, "keep a hold of these until then, okay?"

Grinning like an idiot, "Yeah sure. Hey can we turn into stuff like Mephisto and Pinhead?"

Chuckles, "Pinhead?! You do know they are technically our wa~y older half-brothers right?! HA HA HA! It suits him though!"

Laughing now as well, "Yeah it does! I mean seriously what's with his hair?! It's just like dowing!" holding hands above head in a point, "It's hilarious!"

Pinhead appears suddenly in the window seal, upside down of course, "What's hilarious?" he asks in his usual monotone.

Both twins jump about a foot in the air, "What the heck?!" says Yukio as Rin's yelling, "Make some sound when you move would ya?!" _Gosh dang freak!_, they both think in unison, "You scared us half to death!" finishes Yukio.

Completely unfazed, "I'm from Gehenna. You'll probably die if you make any noise so no one from that side does. Oh, is that onigiri?" points at the food on the side table.

"Yeah, but its for Yukio so back off mooch."

Still unfazed, "You're really uptight you know that?"

Yukio grabs the food as he holds Rin back by his tail, "I assume you didn't come her just to irritate Nii-san so what do you want Amaimon?" he asks as he stuffs some onigiri in his mouth, "and speaking of Gehenna shouldn't you be, you know, _back_ in Gehenna?"

"I like this side of the Gate better. The food is better."

"Okay, then what do you want?"

Pretty much acrobatting to hang upside down by a ceiling fan blade, "Mephisto sent me to see if you were awake yet and able to get up." Probably not blinking the entire time, "Also if you were well enough to start training."

Yukio opens mouth to speak, but Rin cuts in, "He's been awake for 10 minutes and just found out his life has literally gone to Hell! No way is he-!"

"Rin!" the sword wielding Okumara turns to his baby brother in surprise at his outburst. The young Dragoon starts getting up slowly, but realizes he's naked except for some bandages wrapped around his midsection. He gets to a sitting position taking the sheets with him as he turns and looks up at Pinhead, "Pin-Amaimon, tell Mephisto I'll start training tomorrow. Give me a day to recuperate and allow Nii-san to get his protest out of the way."

"Alright," says the Earth King, as he jumps to the floor in a puff of green smoke and running out in hamster form.

"Remind me to put a trap in here," mumbled the younger Okumara as he looks at his twin, "proceed."

Rin spins on his heels, putting his hands on the back of his head as he usually does, as he heads for the door, "Have fun."

"Wait. What?!" scrambles in front of Rin, leaving the sheet at the bed, "No words of protest, no ranting, no insulting me? You're just going to let your already injured baby brother potentially get his ass kicked?!"

The foolish esquire looks down, perfectly composed, even as his pants become a little tight, "Well its your decision on this one" stepping calmly around Yukio, casually glancing down again, _No not now! Shit!_, "I'll bring by some clothes later."

Yukio looks down and quickly turns around blushing, "Please?"

_Well that side isn't much better_, he thinks as he heads for the door, "Yeah, well, see ya later. Oh, and you're supposed to stay here for a while later, doctor's orders.

Irritated at this news, "Alright, fine."

"Bye,"closing the door before running to the dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so happy people liked my story so because you fantastic people asked, here's a new chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist that right goes to its respectful owner but if I did there'd be twincest! ;)_

_Warning: Yaoi (guyXguy). Don't like? Well then don't read it._

_[Rin's POV]_

He didn't know what else to do so in the infirmary, when he started getting turned on at the sight of his baby brother, he did the thing anyone would do, he fled. He walked out of the room calmly enough, but as soon as he had the door closed, Rin Okumara ran to his dorm at full demon speed, not caring who saw.

When he reached the dorm he shared with his younger twin, he went in and slammed the door shut, slumping to the floor, "Shit! Why?! Why now?!" the eldest Okumara yells as he repeatedly hits his head against the door, "Dang it!" Rin flinches a bit at the tightness in his pants and lets out one more as he slams his fist into the wall denting it slightly.

_"_Ow!" he yelps coming back to reality a bit, _Ugh, I gotta go take care of this before I explode, _he thinks as he gets up and heads to the bathroom, _Should probably shower too._

The young esquire turns on the water and begins stripping still lost in thought, _I think little Yukio's gotten cuter in the past week, _he gets harder,_ and bigger. _"Ah shit not good!" he yells running around the bathroom, spazzing in his underwear, "This is my baby brother, my twin, I'm thinking about! The fuck is wrong with me?!"

_You're in love,_ teases a little voice at the back of his mind.

"Satan, I told you to stay the fuck out of my head!"

_Come on, why can't you call e Daddy? You are my fle-You are my blood after all._

"You will never be my dad! Not even if you hadn't killed the Old Man!"

_You're so stubborn my Child of Lust, _he whimpers, pouting.

Rin finally steps into the shower, still arguing with the Satan, "Heck yeah, and who you calling _Child of Lust_?!"

Satan's creepy laughter echoes through the young demons head as Satan's voice fades out, _Soon my child. You will both know soon~._

"Fucking weirdo. _Child of Lust_. _You'll know soon._ This is why I hate demons, too cryptic," he complains as he works at getting rid of his erection, "Yukio would probably know exactly what the wack job is talking about. He going through enough shit as it is, he doesn't need any more. It's probably nothing anyway." the esquire decides as he turns off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist, goes to where Yukio hides his manga, "Heheh. Even baby brother has a perverted side."

_[Yukio's POV]_

'I wonder what's up with Nii-San?" the younger Okumara shrugs as the sound of his twin's footsteps disappear, "It's probably just his natural stupidity."

_Indeed my child, _whispers the all too familiar voice of Satan.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, "What do you want bastard."

_Both you and your brother, so cruel, why can't you call me daddy?_

"Because you killed father, will never be considered our father, oh yeah, and there's the whole thing about trying to _steal my body_!"

_Oh won't you let that go? _he pouts; _I mean can you blame me? Your world is __**far**__ better than Gehenna._

"I don't care if we live in Atlantis!_ Our_ world! _My_ body!" he shouts wrapping his arms around himself possessively.

_Alright, alright calm down. You'll send yourself into a coma or something in your current state my Child of Pride._

"_Child ofPr_-"Yukio is cut off as a nurse enters the room looking concerned and a bit scared.

"Are you okay Okumara-sensei? I heard you in here talking and thought you might need something."

He puts on one of his most charming smiles that seem to make his female classmates swoon, "No, no I'm fine, just thinking out loud. Thank you for your hard work."

"O-okay then," she stutters and closes the door; scampering off to probably tell the other nurses of is praise.

As soon as footsteps can no longer be heard he goes to finish his conversation, "You still there?" As the young Dragoon is met with silence a very bad feeling settles over him, "I hope he doesn't mean what I think."

_[Mephisto's POV]_

_[A/N: When writing this part I couldn't help but to put hearts instead of dots on the exclamation and question marks and write this entire part really girly so since I couldn't do that here, just pretend]_

"Ah ha, everything is falling into place!" the clown and headmaster of True Cross Academy and Cram School cheers to his brother, Amaimon, who is I his hamster form.

"What do you mean brother?" ask the candy loving bundle of green fur.

They are both on Mephisto's pink floating chair, "Now that both of the Okumara boys have fully awakened, their true powers will unfold, though I wonder in way?"

"I think father said they filled the last two spots, though we haven't met the other three, but he doesn't know how they'll come into their other powers."

"Well _you_ haven't met the others, but they are scattered about the world! Each one doing marvelous as father's children!" he exclaims as he's dramatically swinging around his ice cream umbrella, nearly knocking Amaimon off the armrest in the process.

"Ah! Brother!" he yells scurrying back up the armrest.

"Oops, my mistake. The show is due to begin. Let us take our seats. Einz, Swei, Drei!" the pink clown and little pinheaded hamster disappear in a puff of sparkly, pink smoke as the sun and student begin to rise.


End file.
